1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wavelength-converted light emitting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices including light emitting diodes are well known solid state devices that can generate light having a peak wavelength in a specific region of the light spectrum. LEDs are typically used as illuminators, indicators, and displays. LEDs based on the III-nitride materials system have been developed that can efficiently emit light in a relatively narrow band around a peak wavelength in the blue to UV range of the spectrum. Since blue-UV light has a higher photo energy relative to other colors of visible light, such light generated by III-nitride LEDs can be readily converted to produce light having a longer wavelength. It is well known in the art that light having a first peak wavelength (“primary light”) can be converted into light having a longer peak wavelength (“secondary light”) using a process known as luminescence. The luminescence process involves absorbing the primary light by a photoluminescent phosphor material, which excites the atoms of the phosphor material, and emits the secondary light. The peak wavelength and the band of wavelengths around it (in short wavelength) of the secondary light will depend on the phosphor material. The type of phosphor material can be chosen to yield secondary light having a particular peak wavelength. Needed in the art are wavelength-converting materials such as phosphors that efficiently convert light in desired wavelength ranges and can withstand the operating temperatures of III-nitride light emitting devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,946 to Bogner et al. describes, in the abstract, “[a] light source [that] uses a yellow to red emitting phosphor with a host lattice of the nitridosilicate type MxSiyNz:Eu, wherein M is at least one of an alkaline earth metal chosen from the group Ca, Sr, Ba and wherein z=⅔x+ 4/3y.” EP 1 433 831 A1 to Tamaki et al., describes, in the abstract a “nitride phosphor . . . represented by the general formula LXMYN((2/3)X+(4/3)Y):R or LXMYOZN((2/3)X+(4/3)Y−(2/3)Z):R (wherein L is at least one or more selected from the Group II Elements consisting of Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba and Zn, M is at least one or more selected from the Group IV Elements in which Si is essential among C, Si and Ge, and R is at least one or more selected from the rare earth elements in which Eu is essential among Y, La, Ce, Pr, Nd, Sm, Eu, Gd, Th, Dy, Ho, Er and Lu.)”